memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Carter (alternates)
This page details Samantha Carter in alternate universes; for the Samantha Carter in the primary universe see Samantha Carter; for the Samantha Carter in the mirror universe see Samantha Carter (mirror). Throughout the history of the universe, there have been multiple timelines, alternate realities and parallel universes that have all contained versions of Samantha Carter. Samantha Carters Samantha Carter 2384.jpg|Samantha Carter, from what is considered the primary universe Samantha Carter (mirror).jpg|Samantha Carter in the mirror universe Samantha Carter (AMU).jpg|Samantha Carter in the alternate mirror universe Samantha (alternate reality).jpg|Samantha Carter, from what is considered the alternate reality created by Nero Sam Carter, alternate universe.jpg|Samantha Carter from an alternate universe Admiral Sam Carter.jpg|Samantha Carter from an alternate timeline Trill Samantha Carter In the quantum rift, a reality in which Samantha Carter was a Trill briefly intersected with the reality of the primary universe. Vulcan Samantha Carter In the quantum rift, a reality in which Samantha Carter was a Vulcan briefly intersected with the reality of the primary universe. Alternate timelines ]] In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. The United Federation of Planets was replaced by the United Bajoran Federation of Planets. Sam joined this new Starfleet with Helen Magnus. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Samantha fell in love with Typhuss again, they started to date and later married in 2404. In 2406 Samantha and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss then married Helen. In 2407 Helen's and Typhuss's daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. In an alternate timeline accidentally created by SG-1 in which the Stargate Program never existed, Dr. Samantha Carter worked at Starbase 400 with Typhuss James Halliwell during an extended Xindi War. Dr. Carter was developing a new power source to help protect Earth from the Xindi. This is similar to Major Samantha Carter's work from an alternate reality. They traveled back to 2385 to fix the timeline. Sam, Dainel, Typhuss and Jack were able to stop the Xindi from winning the final battle of the war and restored the timeline. Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor engaged to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. She met Captain Typhuss James Kira during a Goa'uld invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She committed suicide rather than surrender to Apophis's forces, luring a group of Jaffa into the conference room and then setting off a grenade to kill them all. Like her counterpart in our reality, she seems to be analytical and unflappable. She wore her hair long with a barrette. In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor. She met Dr. Daniel Jackson during a Klingon invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She was married to Jack O'Neill for a year when Martok overthrew Earth. Arguably futile efforts to combat him were headed through the mountain, which Martok's forces eventually invaded. As many people as possible tried to escape to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] before his forces captured the entire mountain. To prevent the facility from failing to Martok's hands, George Hammond ordered Samantha Carter to set the mountain on auto-destruct. The mountain was destroyed just as the Daniel Jackson of our reality escaped. She also wore her hair long, but without a barrette. Though she is married to Jack O'Neill, she still refers to herself as Samantha Carter, rather than Samantha O'Neill''.'' One Carter was still a Major and was married to Dr. Rodney McKay, until a divorce. She was killed during an experiment to develop a new power source to help protect Earth against the Xindi, the experiment triggering an explosion when it pulled the Carter from our reality into her reality. Samantha Carter]] In an alternate reality Samantha Carter was still a Major and was still married to Typhuss James Halliwell. Carter was developing a new power source to help protect Earth from the Xindi. Carter was promoted to Colonel after coming to another alternate reality by Captain Typhuss James Kira. Category:Alternate realities Category:Alternate reality persons